Been Here All Along
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: "The road to success is paved by the path of failure" RavenxAra. Rated T for mild language.
1. The Escape

_(Here's new story, RavenxAra, no more big A/N's, so enjoy! And be sure to tell me what you think of the pairing)_

* * *

**_Been Here All Along_**

**_Chapter 1: Fondness grows within the Heart_**

**_By ShadisticArchdevil_**

"Ara, where is she?"

"Raven, it's been months since she's been missing. We've tried. There's not much we can do about it."

"She's still alive. I KNOW it!"

The tall, white-overcoated man with hazel eyes gazed down at his feet. His blade rested on the floor and his Nasod arm twitched in fury. She had been missing for 2 months now, and he still had not given up hope. He punched the ground, causing two boulders to appear on the side of him, and accidentally hitting the Crimson-haired Lord Knight, now the new leader of the Red Knights, after Penensio had been brutally murdered by the same person that had kidnapped Ara. The boy fell over and got up and turned to the man, who was still not regretting his actions.

"Raven, move on. We can not have you in a state like this. We're a team."

"But what's a team without members. Even if one is missing, it's like Pizza without the cheese."

"Raven, stop. Let's go home. We've finished our mission."

There was a silence before the man turned away and looked up. He mumbled something to himself and grabbed his blade in a hurry and ran away. An elven woman returned from her journey to fight the Ancient King of Nasods. She was outfitted in a white and green one piece that didn't completely cover her legs, but covered enough. She approached the boy dressed in silver armor.

"Elsword, where's Raven?"

"He's ran off once again. We should go look for him"

"Where would he be?"

"Halls of Water"

A blonde-haired boy appeared and approached the two, his long hair waving back and forth as a pale-skinned girl appeared with a purple-haired magician.

"Oberon, go home and take Ophelia with you. I can handle myself"

"As you wish, milady"

The other five members left for the one searching for another. He had headed to the Halls of Water, as spoken by the Iron Paladin. Elsword sighed and led the group onwards through Velder to the near approaching Hamel.

**Raven's POV**

"Damn it, such useless enemies. You stand no chance against, but you've some nerve trying. I will give it my all!"

I spliced through hordes and hordes of Ran's minios; none of them ever stood a chance. My rage was full so I awakened my rage inside me. I felt a burning sensation and my arm began to glow a bit, surrounding itself in some sort of red aura. I touched it with my human hand and it burned a bit. I sucked my finger and used the aura to light my blade on fire. The blade was successfully glowing with the red aura and my core had grown just because of it. I felt a small spark in my heart. Why WAS I going so far for someone I've barely known. I feel like Ara was like Seris to me, only I would go this far for her. I growled as I continued my way through the Halls of Water.

"BERSERKER BLADE!"

"Heh, you'll have to go through me first"

"Out of the way, Chloe! I'm not in the mood!"

"Awww, is the fragile little Blade Master anger at Master kidnapping his wovey-dovey girl~"

"Chloe this is your second warning"

"You'll have to fight me to continue"

I smirked as I readied my blade.

"Easy, don't say I didn't warn you"

I started the fight by rushing head on. Mistake 1, never do that. She had learned tactics of Grand Archer and Wind Sneaker. Her rapid kicks managed to hit me where it hurt; right in between my legs. I groaned in pain and fell over holding my genetilia. My blade fell onto the floor, still on fire.

"If it was going to be so easy, I wouldn't have even brought my bow"

"Urgh, I'm not done yet!"

I kicked her inner thigh, causing her to slip and fall over. I immediately back rolled and grabbed my blade, still on fire. I immediately slashed at her right arm, cutting it clean off and setting her internal organs on fire. She was going to die from the inside out.

"AHHHHH! STOP IT! HELP ME!"

"Hmph, you wish…"

I walked away as her whole body was engulfed in flames. The burning on my arm was starting to hurt me, but I didn't mind. I found the final corridor. Inside would be Ran, presumably awaiting my arrival, and Ara, hopefully still intact. She HAD to be here, there was no other place we hadn't searched. I walked down the hallway when the lights turned off. The only visible thing was my sword and hand, and a blue light at the other end. I walked towards it, and after an eerie 2 minute walk, I saw that it was a cage made of water, and inside it was Ara. I began to attack the cage, but it only proved useless, as it wouldn't budge. I cussed and smashed the floor, creating another Earth Break.

"I see you have most certainly taken your sweet time to arrive here, Blade"

"That voice.."

I turned around and came face to face with the being himself; Ran. He swiped at my face and I swiftly avoided, sliding around to the right side and getting up, immediately readying myself. He smirked and prepared his massive dark blade.

"A-Armag-geddeon…"

"Hehehe, you just noticed? I've taken some of Ara's powers as well. Now, prepare yourself for your demise."

"Likewise Ran. I've fought Elsword a plenty"

The next he did took me by surprise. He pulled out a SECOND Arma blade. The power of Conwell…? No, it can't be. I shook my head and readied my blade and my arm began to burn even more. The pain was excruciating, but I managed to light my blade on fire again, stacking up the effect. If Ran were to get hit, he would certainly go on fire. He ran at me full speed and I began to run towards him as well. He swung at me with one of his blades and I blocked with my own. His other arm immediately began it's swing to me and I had no reaction. I was knocked against the wall and slid down. It had broken a bit, but that is not my focus at this time. I got up and ran at him again. I Shadow-Stepped right as a reached him and turned around and hit him right in the arm.

"BERSERKER BLADE!"

"STORM BLADE!"

I managed to get away just in time for another swing at him. How did he have storm blade? I thought…never mind. I lunged at him once again and he was knocked over by my brute force. I then proceeded to bash his head using my Nasod Arm which was now completely engulfed in flames. He fell over and seemed like he was knocked out. I immediately ran over to Ara's cage and pounded on it, hoping she would wake up.

"Hehe, you think I'm stupid? The cage can only be unlocked if my hand touches the scanner"

"That can be arranged"

I ran back over to him and grabbed his right wrist with my Nasod Arm.

"W-what? No! You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me"

I ripped his hand out of it's shoulder socket. The noise it made was so….satisfying. His blood poured everywhere and I bashed him in the head with my foot and stabbed my blade through his chest. I left him like that and scanned the unattached arm onto the scanner. The cage opened and Ara was….asleep. I ran over and shook her.

"ARA! ARA WAKE UP!"

"…"

"ARA WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

"..R-rae-vuh-ven?"

I sighed. Ara opened her eyes and smiled. She was safe, the mission had been a success. I collapsed on the floor with her. We were hugging each other for comfort, me re-assuring her that everything would be fine. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED! TEN SECONDS TIL DESTRUCTION!"

"Oh no….Ara! Grab on tight!"

She did as I old and I ran out of there. One thing I noticed over all the disruption. Ran's body was gone, and so was my blade. I had no time to search. We needed to get out fast.

_5…_

Where's the exit! AUGH I can't believe I forgot!

_4…_

Think, Raven, think. Where did I enter from?!

_3…_

It's no use! I failed this mission…

_2…_

Ara looked at me with her hazel eyes, same as mine. She pointed to a doorway. I ran as fast as I could.

_1…_

Almost…there!

_0._

I managed to hit the doorway as soon as the place exploded. I was shot in the back with the explosion and I flew 30 feet before losing control and dropping Ara. I landed on my head and my Arm was completely engulfed in flames. I looked up to see Ara bruised and bleeding. I tried to crawl, but my energy was too low. I dropped my head and rolled over as the world around me turned black…


	2. Recovery

_(So many positive reviews for my first T Rated story. Thank you all! Enjoy!)_

* * *

**_Been Here All Along_**

**_Chapter 2: Recovery Day 1_**

**_By ShadisticArchdevil_**

"Ugh…my head. What happened?"

Raven awoke by carefully opening one eye, then opening the other. He turned his head left and only saw a window that showed trees outside. He turned his head right and saw Rena sleeping on the chair next to him, wearing a tight white nurse outfit. He saw someone behind her, with black hair. Could it be…Ara and him had made it?

"Raven? Hey guys! Raven's awake!"

The Tactical Trooper turned around from his position at the counter and smiled. Raven tried to smile back, but it caused too much pain. He lifted himself up and propped against one arm. Chung ran over and immediately helped him sit up. The others flooded the room with whoops of joy and hugs were given all around. The commotion awoke Rena who immediately tackle-hugged Raven, who then fell over, unable to have the strength to carry the Elven woman.

"Why's everyone so excited?"

"Raven, you've been knocked out for 3 weeks now. We had thought you died, but Rena waited, and hey, looks like she was right!"

"What about Ara, is she okay?"

"Take a look for yourself"

Raven rolled over and Rena moved and got up, allowing for a clear view of the sleeping girl. She lay in silence with her torso slowly expanding and retracting, showing that she was still alive, but not awake. Raven immediately tried to get up, but quickly fell over and clutched his bed sheets as he tried to tolerate the pain as best as he could. Rena immediately ran over and helped him completely turn back over, facing the ceiling once again. He noticed that he was shirtless, until he checked under the covers, and he was, indeed, completely naked. He immediately dropped the bed sheets and Rena giggled a bit.

"Yes~ We had to undress you so Eve could perform a full check-up on you"

"Hngh…..okay"

"As you can see, Ara is passed out like you were. She's been for only a day and she wakes up occasionally"

The girls left to cook, and leavin Chung and Elsword to talk to Raven, who could still talk, and Ara. Elsword sat down next to Raven, and Chung next to Ara.

"Hehe, welcome back Blade. We missed you"

"Hello Elsword. How is everyone? Not too worried about me I hope"

"Invalid Blade. I've noticed that even Elsword here was getting a bit down about your near death"

"Nghhh~"

"Hm? Oh look, Ara's waking up"

Raven perked up once more and looked at the girl slowly waking up. He smiled eagerly as she shifted towards him. Her mouth gaping in a confused look and her eyes shining brightly form the moonlight illuminating through the window. She yawned and stretched, uncovering the front of her exposed body. Elsword started nose bleeding and walked out as did Chung. Raven smiled and waved to Ara weakly. She waved back with that confusion still plastered onto her face.

"Who are you? Eep! My chest!"

"Who am I? Ara, I'm Raven did you forget?"

"Ara? Raven? Who are they?"

"Ara is your name, and Raven is mine"

"Are you sure?"

He turned around and silently shed a tear, forgetting him so easily. _She must have amnesia. _He thought. He turned back and Ara was examining her surroundings.

"E-E –cough- EVE!"

He sputtered out and coughed more and fell back over. Even something as simple as calling someone's name took out a lot of energy. The Nasod Queen came in, along with the Elf and Mage, each bringing in trays of food for everyone. Eve walked to Raven first.

"Yes? What is the matter?"

"-cough- A-ara…Amnesia"

"Ara has amnesia?!"

Rena almost dropped her silver platter and placed it onto the counter in a rush. Aisha followed and Eve as well. They each put a hand to Ara's body. Checking her pulse, her breath, her forehead. Each spot still felt as if it were normal.

"Eve? Rena? Aisha?"

"Raven, she does not"

"B-but, she doesn't remember me"

"Ara, who is that?"

"His name is Raven after what you guys said. But is he new with us?"

"Oh dear"

Raven turned over into his pillow and used his energy to smash the flower pot next to his bed. Elsword finally saw the pillow Raven was resting his head on become wet. Elsword signaled for Rena to comfort the Nasod hybrid and she obliged as the two other boys took Eve and Aisha out of the room.

"Rae-kun. It's okay, she'll remember you soon"

"Rena –sniff- Amnesia doesn't work that way. She'll never remember. I'll just have to re-teach"

"Well, remember, honey, that I'll always be here to support you"

"Thank you"

He wiped away his own tears before Rena happily grabbed his arm and placed it next to him. In the process, he accidentally got his face smoothed by Rena's breasts, wiping away his tears. His face turned beet red and Rena giggled.

"Oh~ I'm sorry Rae-kun~"

"Er, ah, um, i-it's fine"

"Hehe, you're so cute when you are blushing"

Ara had finished her food that Elsword had given her before he left with the others. She placed the tray on the night lamp and saw Raven still struggling to digest even with the busty elf feeding him. Elsword barged in and had brought Chung's guitar. He took Ara's tray and ran away, later coming back carrying Aisha bridal-style with Chung entering the same way.

"So we thought you guys might want some entertainment. Chung will play his guitar and I will tell some jokes."

"That's so sweet of you Elsword~"

Ara giggled as Elsword leaned in for a kiss and Ara pecked him on the cheek. Raven gripped his bed sheets, tolerating his rage and eating his vegetables. It reminded him of when his mother would feed him as a child. Rena giggled as she saw a blush appear on Raven's face. Chung sat on the stool and picked up his guitar, resting it on his right knee. He picked up his pick and began to play off note and off key.

"Augh! Chung I thought you were good!"

"Me too!"

"PLAY BETTER!"

"Hmph, I thought you'd never ask"

Suddenly, the guitar exploded and an electric guitar popped into his hands. Another stereo showed up in the room and Chung began to play furiously fast. Through the Fire and Flames began to play as Chung began to play faster than anyone had ever seen his fingers move. He went into berserk mode and began to sing.

"On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light…"

"WHOOO! GO CHUNG!"

"In flames of death eternal reign, we ride towards the light"

"This is…wow!"

"When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough are alright"

Raven's mouth gaped open as Chung did the whole 7 minute long song and everyone cheered for him at the end. He put his guitar down and waited for Elsword to pick up the microphone. He picked it up and cleared his throat.

"So I'm here to help you guys get better. Laughter is the best medicine you know…"

"Get on with it Elsword!"

"Alright, alright. Ummmm…hey Chung! You're the only gun that'll never get banged!"

A loud CRACK! Was heard as Chung shot Elsword's hair. He smirked and sweatdropped while the Nasod Queen helped him calm down.

"Well, I'm too scared to make any more jokes, so it's getting late. I'll be going to bed. G'night all of you, and Aisha. I'll be waiting~"

The Void Princess blushed as she walked out the door, yawning and waving good bye to the two patients. Rena still sat next to Raven and stroked his hair, with Ara falling back asleep immediately. Chung grabbed his guitar and retired to his room, with Eve following shortly after. Raven fell asleep as the lights turned off and Rena left for her room. The moon shone through the window onto Raven's and Ara's heart. Tomorrow they would train to regain movement.


End file.
